


Hard

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Chris and Toby have issues.





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> For haru776.

”I double-cross you  
and you get mysterious mail  
I've tried hard not to shock you  
It's hard not to with the things I could say  
Tell me why don't we try  
not to break our hearts and make it so hard for ourselves?”  
Pet Shop Boys “So hard”

Chris Keller dos not believe in fate. He knows there’s only luck, which he molds by himself. It was like that on the outside, and in Oz it’s the same. Right now Toby’s acting pissy over something he did, or thought of doing.  
Maybe it was the fight with the guy who kissed Toby, the one he got landed in the hole for a solid week over. He broke the guy’s jaw but he should have broken his dick so Toby wouldn’t try to fuck him. He should shank him, but right now he can’t so Mondo lives.  
Maybe next year he can do him and nobody will know it was him.  
Toby is his, and there ain’t nobody that can change that, not even Toby himself.   
Toby doesn’t know his own mind, so he has to make it up for him.  
Chris father gave him the belt if he sassed, and he will do the same for Toby.  
Of course his father’s treatment lead him straight into Vern’s arms so maybe it’s not such a good idea. He doesn’t want Toby back as Vern’s bitch.  
He doesn’t want Vern back either. His father’s cruelty lead him to Lardner, and that made him what he is today.

*  
“Fuck you,” says Toby,  
“I’ll do that,” Chris says.  
“No,” Toby says. “Not like that.”  
“I can be hard if you like,” Chris says with a wink.  
“You are. Hard on me.”  
“I can be hard for you.”  
“No. You can let me live my life alone.”  
“Which means what? That you make out with scum like Mondo,” Chris says, hands on his hips.  
“I was drunk and horny.”  
“I’m trying to get you clean.”  
“You are just trying to own me.”  
“No. I’m not,” he placates.  
“I do care,” Toby allows.  
“You love me,” Chris says.  
“Maybe,” Toby says.  
“You can’t be drinking any more.”  
“No,” Toby says. “I can’t.”  
He slumps on the bunk and looks like a guilty schoolboy, Chris wants to kiss him so badly.  
He doesn’t because Toby can turn on a dime, and punch him for the indignity.  
“I love you,” he says and Toby looks wistful and maybe he even believes it. 

*  
He stays away from Toby as much as he can, and watches him talk to Said. Well at least the sanctimonious motherfucker won’t try to fuck him even if he’d like to. Chris knows Toby will come back to him eventually.  
In the meantime he hangs with Ryan and plans Mondo’s murder. It gets him hard.

*  
“You are hard for me,” Toby says almost playfully because he’s in a mood to be kind.  
“Hard on you or hard for you sexually?”  
“Both,” Toby says and kisses him.  
His eager hands find a very hard dick, and he goes to work against Chris’ side.

*  
It’s Oz and he’s still alive because he’s a hard man. The man his father and Vern made.  
The man he will remain till he dies, but he can change for Toby. He has changed because he’s found love. Love will redeem him, even as he plans bloody murder. Mondo has breathed his last, Chris thinks and smiles to himself.

 

”If you give up your affairs forever  
I will give up mine  
But it's hard  
so hard”

Pet Shop Boys ”So Hard”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oz Magi 2018. This was the prompt: Request 1:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: If I wasn’t hard, I wouldn’t be alive.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
